


Sven Days In Arendelle

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Architect Ian, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Food Critic Mickey, Light Sexual Punishment, M/M, MBFW Follow Up, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey just wants the D and his daughter just wants to watch Frozen. Like all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to My Best Friend's Wedding. Lola is three years old. You could probably still enjoy this fic even if you haven't read MBFW. Idk. This will be explicit, eventually ;)

Ian crept quietly back to bed after he took his morning medicine. He knew that he needed to eat breakfast, but Mickey just looked so comfortable laying there all warm and wearing only a pair of boxers. Ian pulled their blankets back and slipped into bed behind his husband, pulling him close in his arms. Ian placed his hand over Mickey's and gently fiddled with the platinum infinity wedding band that matched his own. It still made Ian's heart sing whenever he saw it on Mickey. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be married to his best friend.

Mickey made a throaty contented noise, still asleep, and pressed back against Ian. Ian smiled and kissed his shoulder softly, breathing in his husband's scent. Mickey always smelled so damn good. Ian buried his nose in the brunette's hair, breathing in deeply. Mickey's nice, warm body and intoxicating scent soon had Ian drifting back to sleep. 

*******************************************************

Ian woke to Mickey's lips sucking on his neck, hard cock pressing into his side, and warm hand slowly working its way down his abs to the waistband of his boxers. Ian could feel desire pooling in his gut. It had been over a week since the last time they had a chance to make love. Between their busy work schedules and raising a three year old, they only managed to squeeze in a mutual hand job a few times.

"Mmm what time is it?" Ian asked, voice still thick with sleep. 

Mickey tugged Ian's earlobe between his teeth and whispered, "Sex o'clock."

Ian was about to push his husband's hand inside his boxers until he remembered what day it was. "No seriously, what time is it?"

Mickey pulled back and grabbed his phone off their nightstand. "It's 8:51 a.m." 

"Oh shit," Ian groaned. "My flight is at 11 a.m."

"Fuck," Mickey sighed defeatedly. He almost forgot his husband was going out of town again. Ian's architectural company he worked for had a year long assignment in New York City. Ian traveled back and forth to New York once a month. His company had been assigned to design a new chain of hotels. It wasn't so bad, Ian was only gone at the most a week at a time. Most months it was just for a day or two.

"Maybe a quickie," Mickey suggested, grabbing Ian by his boxers. His husband was already starting to get out of the bed.

Ian paused and leaned back over to kiss Mickey swiftly before gently prying his hands away. "Lola," Ian said with a knowing look."We're out of lube anyways."

Mickey sighed. Their daughter was already a total princess, and grumpy as hell sometimes. It took forever to get her motivated in the mornings. It was a struggle getting her out the door at a decent hour sometimes.

"On it," Mickey said. He reluctantly let go of Ian's boxers and got out of the bed. He put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. He went to their private bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he came out, Ian was still walking around their bedroom in his boxers, packing the rest of his things in his suitcase.

Mickey licked his lips and took a moment to eye his husband greedily. Ian was a piece of art that just got better looking the longer you stared at it, and Mickey fucking owned that piece of art. Mickey's eyes raked shamelessly down his husband's broad chest, to his firm abs, and to his boxers that were hanging low on his hips and just begging for Mickey to yank them the rest of the way down. 

Mickey stopped eye fucking his husband and went to go wake up their daughter. Mickey opened her door and smiled at the sleeping child in her miniature canopy bed. It was pink, of course, and it matched her room perfectly. Ian had a field day decorating. The room was actually very elegantly designed. Not too much pink. Just the right amount. Ian had it set up like a kiddie apartment. She even had a miniature sofa and recliner for her stuffed animals, her own tv, and her play refrigerator and stove.

Mickey knelt beside her bed and gently brushed her hair out of her face. It was an even darker, deeper auburn these days and she had the lightest sprinkle of freckles on her baby nose. Mickey still considered her a ginger though. He gently rubbed his daughter's back, easing her awake. 

"Daddy," Lola whimpered blue eyes popping open. 

"I know you're sleepy princess," Mickey murmured. "We gotta take Papa to the airport. He's gotta go bye bye."

"No," Lola whimpered, lip jutting out in protest.

"I know baby," Mickey murmured. "Papa will be back soon though okay?"

Lola nodded and stretched her arms out for Mickey to pick her up. Mickey smiled and scooped his daughter up. She was such a little princess.

*******************************************************

After they all ate a speedy breakfast, they piled up in Mickey's Expedition and drove to the airport. Ian carried Lola on his hip as they saw him to his gate. 

"I'm going to miss you so much sweet pea," Ian said to Lola as he kissed her temple. 

Lola smiled brightly and cupped Ian's face with her little hands. "Miss you Papa," she rubbed her little button nose with Ian's. Of course Ian looked like he was going to cry now.

"Suck it up Gallagher," Mickey mumbled reaching for their daughter. Ian handed her over and laughed. 

"I'll miss you too sweet pea," Ian said with a wink. Mickey rolled his eyes so hard and groaned.

He grabbed Ian by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss, ignoring all of the 'oh that's so sweet' from the group of women behind them. Lola had her little hands over her eyes, peeking through her fingers at her dads.

"You're so fucking gay," Mickey whispered in Ian's ear before pulling back. 

Ian laughed and grabbed his suitcase. "So are you."

Mickey snorted. "Don't miss your flight."

"Okay, love you both. I'll see you in a few days. Be good," Ian said. He kissed Lola on the cheek once more and then Mickey on the lips before going to his gate.

"Love you," Mickey said. "Have a safe flight."

"Love you Papa," Lola said. 

Ian waved and blew them both a kiss before disappearing inside the terminal. 

"Welp, it's just you and me kid," Mickey said to his daughter before turning and walking back to their car.

*******************************************************

Wal-Mart. Ugh. Mickey fucking hated Wal-Mart. It was always crowded. People were always in his way or staring at him. Yet there he was with his little mini me grocery shopping. It's crazy how much married life had changed him. He was so domestic and stable now, and Mickey secretly fucking loved it.

Mickey paused his shopping cart at the fruit section. He held up the bag of mandarin oranges to Lola. "Cuties for my cutie?" He asked.

Lola giggled and nodded, her little pig tails bouncing. Mickey smiled and tossed them into the cart. Lola, ever the food critic's daughter, was such a picky eater. One week she liked chicken, the next week she didn't. Same with vegetables, and cereals, and soups. The three things she always liked, however, was Cuties, Mini Babybel cheese, and milk. 

Mickey made his way over to get Lola's cheese and milk. He knew he needed to get some lube but that just was not going to happen, not while he had his daughter with him. The thought made Mickey shudder. He didn't even go near that aisle. He was about to go to check out until he got an idea. 

"Since you helped Daddy shop, how about I let you pick out a movie?" He asked Lola. It was October and already starting to get cold outside, so taking her to the park was out. 

Lola clapped her little hands excitedly. "Yeah!"

Mickey grinned and walked back to the DVD section. Lola's eyes immediately zeroed in on a Disney movie. "That one daddy," she said pointing.

Mickey picked up the movie and eyed it. Frozen. It was one they had never watched. "You sure you want this one baby girl?"

Lola nodded excitedly. Mickey tossed it into the cart. "Frozen it is then."

*******************************************************

Later that day, after Lola had lunch and took a nap they both curled up on the couch and put in her movie. Lola was immediately captivated. Mickey smiled at his daughter's trance like expression. He pulled out his phone when he heard it beep.

[Ian 2:57p.m.] Miss you guys already

Mickey smiled and typed a quick response.

[Mickey 2:59 p.m.] Miss you too. How's New York?

[Ian 3:03 p.m.] Cold without you to keep me warm

[Mickey 3:04 p.m.] You're so lame Gallagher

[Ian 3:04 p m.] You're the one that married me

[Mickey 3:05 p.m.] True

[Ian 3:08 p.m.] Hey I gotta go. Just wanted to check on you guys. We're having a dinner meeting in a little bit. I'll call you later okay? Love you. Give Lola a kiss for me.

[Mickey 3:10 p.m.] Okay. Love you too.

Mickey put his phone away and kissed Lola on top of her head. They lay there for a little bit and finished her movie. When it was done she had the biggest smile on her face. 

"You are the best daddy!" Lola said excitedly.

Mickey laughed. "Oh yeah? What about Papa?" 

"He's the best Papa," Lola replied simply. The look she gave Mickey said 'duh'.

Mickey smiled. "So you liked that movie baby girl?"

Lola nodded excitedly. "I wanna watch it again and again and again and again!"

Mickey laughed and shook his head. Little did he know, Lola meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr now. Yay! auntginger27


	2. Monday

Monday's were usually Mickey's least favorite days, mainly because it was the start of his work week. The day hadn't been so bad though. He reviewed two restaurants that day and picked Lola up from daycare and headed home that evening. 

After dinner, Mickey gave Lola her bath and put her hair up in a ballerina bun. They both settled on the sofa in the living room. Mickey had his glasses on, updating his food blog on his laptop. Lola had her pink footy pajamas on. She sat tucked into Mickey's side doing her 'work' on her LeapFrog learning pad.

Mickey paused from his typing and dug his bag of miniature Reese's Cups out of the side pocket of the couch. He unwrapped one and handed it to Lola. 

"Mmm I like these Daddy," Lola said, licking her little fingers clean when she was finished. 

"Me too baby girl," Mickey said as he munched on his own sweet. 

Mickey glanced around nervously like Ian was going to pop out of nowhere. He unwrapped another chocolate and gave it to Lola. That's how they spent the rest of their evening, doing their work and munching on Reese's Cups.

*******************************************************

Before Mickey knew it, Lola had eaten seven Reese's Cups. Mickey looked around again and scooped up the incriminating wrappers and went to toss them in the trash. He came back with some water for Lola. 

"Alright, time for bed kiddo," Mickey said when Lola finished her water.

He checked the alarm system and put their laptops away before carrying Lola up to her room. After a thorough teeth brushing he tucked Lola into her bed. 

"I miss Papa," Lola said with big blue puppy dog eyes.

"I know baby. He'll be back soon okay?" Mickey said, kissing her on top of the head.

"Promise?" Lola asked.

"I promise," Mickey murmured as he tucked her teddy bear in with her. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Daddy," Lola said, kissing Mickey on the cheek. 

Mickey turned her night light on before heading across the hall to his own room. He brought the baby monitor into his bathroom while he took his shower. When he was done he crawled into bed, waiting for Ian to call. 

Not even ten minutes later his phone was ringing. He smiled, feeling all giddy like a teenager when he saw his husband's number pop up on the screen.

"Bout time you called Gallagher," Mickey said smirking. 

"I know. It's been a long day," Ian sighed. "I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too Ian. How is your assignment coming along?"

"It's going great Mick. We'll be done with the whole thing in December. Guess what?"

"What?" Mickey asked.

"I'm coming home on Wednesday," Ian said.

Mickey did a fist pump in the air. "Fuck yes! I need to get laid."

Ian chuckled over the line. "You miss this dick Mickey?"

Mickey licked his lips. "Yeah," he admitted softly, desire washing over him suddenly.

"How bad do you want it?" Ian asked.

Mickey sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Real bad," he answered. He could hear Ian's breath hitch.

"What are you wearing?" Ian asked suddenly.

Mickey scoffed at his corny husband. "Did you really just ask what I was wearing Gallagher?"

Ian chuckled. "I can't help it. I'm feening for you Mickey. My dick is getting so hard just thinking about you."

Mickey's frown faded immediately. "Yeah?" He asked quietly. He could still hear Lola up talking softly to her stuffed animals over the baby monitor. He knew she would probably be out like a light before too long.

"Yeah," Ian whispered.

Mickey licked his lips and stretched out onto his back with his head propped on Ian's pillow. He called it Ian's pillow because they accidentally got one king size pillow and one queen size. Fitting.

"Well I'm actually wearing a black tank and your grey sweatpants. Sorry to disappoint," Mickey said with a smirk.

Ian was undeterred. "I like when you wear my clothes. You look sexy in them. Are you wearing underwear?"

Mickey bit his lip, practically blushing from the ridiculous butterflies he felt in his stomach. "Yeah," he murmured.

"Pull those sweats down a little bit and tell me what color they are," Ian said.

Mickey held his phone with one hand and glanced to make sure his door was closed. He tugged his sweats down in the front. "Black and white plaid boxers," Mickey whispered. He didn't even want to chance being heard by his daughter.

"I like those on you. I like them even better off of you," Ian said. "I want you so bad Mickey."

"I want you too," Mickey admitted.

"Take your hand and play with your nipples for me," Ian commanded. He wasn't even trying to hide what his motive was. 

Mickey hesitated before sliding his hand underneath his tank. Fuck it. He was horny and quite frankly, starting to feel a little deprived. He wasn't used to going this long without sex. His fingers began to circle his nipples with feather soft touches. A small moan escaped his lips, spurring Ian on.

"Mmm you like that don't you Mick? Imagine it's me touching you. Now slide your hand down your body. Slowly." 

Mickey closed his eyes, his breathing quickened as he slid his hand down his chest and abdomen at a painstakingly slow pace. 

"I want you to slide your hand inside of those sweatpants and caress your thighs. Leave the sweats on. I want you to feel me when you touch yourself. Don't touch your cock yet."

Mickey did as he was told, softly caressing his right, then left inner thigh. "I wish it was your hands down there," he confessed with a sigh. 

Of course that made Ian go from zero to one hundred. "Mmm I wish it was my mouth down there," Ian moaned longingly. "I fucking love your thighs, and your ass Mick. I just want you to sit on my face and ride my tongue for an hour when I get home."

"Oh god Ian," Mickey whimpered as he raked his blunt nails up and down his thighs. "I need you right fucking now."

"Fuck I need you too," Ian sighed. "My cock is so hard for you. It's leaking and I just wanna smear that precome all over your pretty lips, then make you eat this dick."

"Mmm fuck I want it. I want to taste you Ian," Mickey groaned. His skin felt like it was on fire and his own dick was aching to be touched.

"Suck on your fingers," Ian panted.

Mickey could hear the soft slap of skin and he already knew Ian was stroking himself. The thought of his husband with his big rock hard cock out had Mickey's ass clenching and his mouth watering.

Mickey removed his hand from his sweats and obediently sucked two fingers in his mouth. He sucked greedily as Ian encouraged him on. 

"Get them nice and wet Mickey," Ian commanded breathlessly. "Now spread your legs and play with that tight little hole for me. If I was there I would spread you apart and eat you out so fucking good baby. All night long."

Mickey moaned and slipped his fingers from his mouth with a soft smacking noise. He spread his legs and slipped his hand inside of his boxers, circling his rim teasingly.

"Push them inside Mickey," Ian whispered.

Mickey closed his eyes and plunged two wet fingers deep inside of him and began pumping. "Oh fuck Ian," Mickey moaned as his fingers just barely grazed his prostate over and over. 

"That's right Mickey. Nice and slow, just like my cock."

Mickey's mouth dropped open as he kept rubbing the pads of his fingers against his sweet spot. His soft grunts and moans mixed with Ian's over the phone. He could feel his orgasm slowly building. The sweet tension in his balls was just begging for release. His thighs trembled and shook and then-

"Daddy," Lola's little voice suddenly called out over the baby monitor.

The parent in Mickey automatically assessed in 0.1 seconds that his daughter was okay, she wasn't in any kind of distress, and she just wanted his attention. He could tell just from the singsong way she said his name. The sexually deprived man in Mickey hoped she would just fall asleep if he didn't say anything back to her right away. His fingers were still working in and out of his ass and his husband was still whispering filthy, dirty, nasty things in his ears.

"-fuck your tight little ass so hard Mickey. Throw your legs over my shoulder and make you take all this dick like a cockslut. Fill your slutty ass up with my cum. You're my cockslut aren't you Mickey? Only mine. My sexy little-"

"DAAAADDYYY!" Lola bellowed, not willing to be ignored.

Mickey's fingers came to a halt and so did Ian's dirty talk.

"Was that Lola?" Ian asked incredulously. 

"Hold on baby I'm coming," Mickey called out. The irony didn't escape him.

"Okay Daddy," Lola called back.

"It's almost ten o'clock Mickey. What's she still doing up?"

Crickets.

"You gave her Reese's Cups didn't you?" Ian asked suspiciously.

Mickey removed his fingers from his ass and chewed on his lip guiltily. "I just gave her a few," he mumbled.

"That's why she's still up Mick. You know she gets hyped up on those," Ian laughed. 

Mickey let out a relieved breath. At least he wasn't going to be in the doghouse. "I know. Hey listen, I'm gonna go check on her. Call me tomorrow? Maybe we can pick up where we left off?"

"Hmm how about I Skype you instead?" Ian asked. His voice was still husky with arousal. Just hearing Ian's voice like that had Mickey aching all over again for his husband. 

"Promise?" Mickey asked.

"I promise," Ian said. 

"It's a date then. Love you. Good night."

"I love you too Mickey. Tell Lola that I love her and please get her to bed soon Mick."

"Okay I will," Mickey said before hanging up. 

He slipped down from their bed and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and make sure he was presentable. He went across the hall and into Lola's room. She was sitting up in her bed smiling at Mickey when he came in.

Mickey grinned at his daughter. "What are you still doing up munchkin?"

"Can we watch Frozen Daddy?" She asked brightly. 

"Is that why you're up? You wanna watch Frozen again?" Mickey asked with a chuckle. 

Lola giggled and nodded. 

"Okay, we can watch Frozen until you fall asleep," Mickey said. He scooped a beaming Lola up and brought a blanket and pillows downstairs to the living room.

He put her movie on and they both snuggled up on the couch. Mickey smiled down at his daughter from where she lay on his chest. He felt his heart swell, knowing that his daughter enjoyed the movie they picked out together. Yes it was part of the cause of his blue balls at the moment, but it did seem to be helping Lola relax. This time tomorrow she probably wouldn't even be thinking about this movie. She probably was still up and wanted to watch it because of the Reese's Cups....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but picture Mickey doing that baby's hair. All together now: Awwwww.


	3. Tuesday

Frozen On Ice, apparently it was a thing. Lola had seen the commercial on T.V. that morning while they ate breakfast and Mickey watched the morning news.

"Daddy look," Lola squealed from her booster chair at the kitchen table. 

Mickey looked to where Lola was pointing at the flat screen on the wall. Mickey liked to watch cooking shows sometimes when he made dinner. Ian installed it as a surprise for his birthday two years ago. 

"Frozen," Mickey murmured in a bemused voice. He did good to hold back a groan. "On ice."

"Can we go see it Daddy?" Lola asked with big hopeful eyes.

Mickey wiped the oatmeal off of her chin with a napkin. "But you have the movie baby," he said. 

Lola's bottom lip stuck out and her big blue eyes got all puppy doggish. That look right there did Mickey in every time. She looked just like Ian when she made that face. Mickey made peace a long time ago, with the fact that he couldn't say no to his gingers. He still liked to pretend he had a say in the matter sometimes.

"Please Daddy," Lola whimpered. 

Mickey munched on Lola's banana she had refused to eat. He peeled her a Cutie and put it on her plate while he pretended to ponder on whether or not he would take her. Suddenly he came up with a plan. 

"Okay. How about I make you a deal shorty?" Mickey asked. "If I take you to see Frozen tonight, you have to be a good girl and go to bed so I can talk to Papa."

Lola's eyes brightened at the mention of Ian. "Can I talk to Papa too?"

Shit.

"Uh, it's probably going to be late when he calls sweet pea," Mickey stuttered. "He's going to be home tomorrow though."

Lola tapped her little chin thoughtfully. "Okay Daddy. Deal," she finally aggreed.

*******************************************************

And that is how they ended up at United Center with front row seats to Frozen On Ice that evening. Mickey went all out too. He decided to make it a daddy/daughter date night. He even took Lola to dinner before her show. Lola sat with bright eyes in her little sweater dress and boots. She had her stuffed Olaf Mickey bought her perched in her seat with her. Mickey sat beside her looking handsome in his brown sweater and dark jeans, and his reading glasses on.

There was a red head mother of two sitting to their left smiling adoringly at the duo. "Well you have a beautiful date tonight," she cooed to Mickey over Lola's head.

Divorcee, Mickey assessed from the overabundance of cleavage she showed and flashy, desperate make up. It wasn't the first time he was hit on when he was out with his daughter by himself. Lola was like single mom flypaper. Mickey didn't give her a second glance as he mumbled "Thanks."

The red head was undeterred. She sat up straighter, making her breasts stick out further. "So, um, any other ladies joining you two tonight?"

Mickey could barely contain his eye roll. He turned his head and looked over his glasses at the red head. This ginger was not part of his circle and he had no problem shutting her down. 

"No," Mickey scoffed. "No gentlemen either. Her other DAD is at work." Mickey wrapped his arm around his daughter with his wedding band visible.

The red head's mouth dropped open and she sat back in her seat awkwardly as the lights dimmed and the show began. 

Mickey smiled and sat back himself. When would they ever learn?

*******************************************************

Later that night after their show and when Lola was put to bed, Mickey sat anxiously in bed waiting for Ian to login to Skype. 

"Hey babe," Ian's smiling face appeared. 

"Hey," Mickey said with a smile. It was ridiculous the way his heart still fluttered just from Ian's smile. 

"I swear you get prettier every time I see you Gallagher. What are they feeding you over there in the big apple?" Mickey teased. 

"You're such a dork," Ian laughed and leaned back on his hotel bed with his hands resting behind his head against the headboard. The movement made his biceps bulge teasingly right in front of Mickey.

"Yeah but you love me," Mickey said with a wink.

Ian looked at his husband fondly. "More than life itself."

Mickey blushed and squirmed under his husband's intense gaze. Ian smiled and changed the subject.

"God I can't wait to come home. I miss you guys so much. How's Lola?" Ian asked.

"A little obsessed with Frozen I think," Mickey said. 

Ian quirked a brow. "Frozen?"

"I got her the movie when we dropped you off Sunday. I swear Ian, she's watched that movie everyday. She even made me take her to see it on ice tonight," Mickey said. 

Ian nodded and had a wistful expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"I wish I could have been there," Ian said quietly. "I hate having to leave all the time. I feel like a bad dad."

Mickey felt his heart clench at Ian's confession. "No baby," Mickey said, gently touching Ian's face on the computer screen. "Don't ever feel like that. You are an amazing dad and husband. You take good care of Lola and me. We couldn't ask for more."

Ian looked up and smiled softly. "Really?"

"Yes really," Mickey said. His husband's smile brightened, warming his heart.

They talked about Ian's day for a bit until the conversation became flirtatious.

"You can take your shirt off if you want to get more comfortable," Mickey suggested with a devilish grin.

Ian grinned back at his horny husband. "I would be more comfortable without it."

Mickey sat up straighter in bed, pulse racing with excitement. He felt like a teenage virgin. Like he never saw his husband's bare chest before. Hey, he hadn't gotten laid in forever thank you very much.

Mickey watched as Ian positioned his computer on the bed and kneeled in front on it. He smiled at Mickey before hooking his fingers in the hem of his tank top. Mickey licked his lips, eyes locked on his computer screen as Ian slowly started to raise his shirt.

Mickey groaned at the first peek of happy trail that showed. He traced a finger over his screen, longing to tug at the fire red hairs there.

"You like that Mickey?" Ian whispered as he continued to pull his shirt up to reveal his rock hard abs.

Mickey swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. "Fuck yeah," he murmured.

Finally, fucking finally, Ian pulled his shirt all the way off and tossed it to the side. Mickey eyed his husband's body greedily. He ate up his broad chest, ridiculous abs, down to that V cut showing from the top of his loose sweatpants. They were hanging desperately low on Ian's hips, just begging Mickey to pull them down with his teeth.

Ian smirked at his husband and locked his fingers behind his head. He stared Mickey straight in the eye and slowly began thrusting his hips suggestively.

Mickey moaned low in his throat at the sight of his husband's hips swirling and his abs rolling deliciously. "More," Mickey said.

Ian stopped suddenly and slid his hands down his chest to the top of his sweats. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband. "More what?" He asked innocently.

"Come on, let me see it Ian," Mickey said, nodding towards Ian's crotch.

Ian smirked and looked down at where his husband's eyes were staring. "See what babe?"

Mickey looked up at the playful glint in his husband's eyes. "Don't make me say it asswipe," Mickey said with a shy smile.

Ian smiled. "Tell me."

Mickey flushed with embarrassment. "Let me see it," he said suggestively, still too shy to come out and say the words.

Ian still wasn't satisfied with his husband's answer. "You wanna see it, don't you Mick?" He murmured as he slid one hand inside his sweats, stroking his cock. He wasn't showing anymore skin until his husband said what he wanted to hear.

"Yes," Mickey whispered, his own cock twitched with interest. He more than wanted to see it. 

Ian, the little tease continued stroking himself, hidden by his sweats. His head lolled back and he closed his eyes as he worked himself to full hardness. Soft groans and breathy sounds escaped his lips. He was so turned on having his husband watch him please himself. "Mickey," he moaned out in pleasure. "I want to be inside of you so bad."

Mickey was catching onto Ian's game and he couldn't handle it any longer. His own cock was starting to get hard as he watched his husband's hand moving furiously inside of his sweats. 

"Fuck Ian," Mickey said desperately. "Let me see your cock."

Ian's hand stilled and he smirked at his husband. "Why didn't you just say so Mick?"

Mickey rolled his eyes but sat up straighter in bed. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as Ian slowly began sliding his sweats down. Mickey's heart pounded and he literally tilted his head trying to peek down his laptop into Ian's pants.

Ian slowly slid his pants lower...

Lower.....

Lower.....

Yes....

Here it comes.....

The key to the motherfucking promised land.

Almost there. YES! Almost there!

Mickey's mouth watered with the desire to taste Ian. Mickey's ass clenched with need. Mickey's heart was about to beat out of his chest. Mickey's daughter was standing beside his bed holding her Olaf.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey screeched in surprise. He slammed his naughty laptop shut before Lola could see anything. 

Lola giggled, hiding behind her Olaf. "You said a bad word Daddy."

"Sorry baby girl," Mickey stuttered. "What are you doing up?"

Mickey's phone started ringing. Ian. He pulled Lola up onto the bed. His hard on thankfully deflated as soon as he spotted his daughter and that bug eyed little snowman.

"Hello?" Mickey answered shakily. His pulse still raced.

"What happened baby?" Ian asked huskily. "You scared of this big fat co-"

"Our daughter is awake," Mickey said loudly. 

"Oooh," Ian said.

"I wanna talk to Papa," Lola said jumping up and down on the bed beside Mickey. 

Mickey laughed. "She wants to talk to you," he said and handed her his phone. 

Lola sat down with her little legs crossed and chattered enthusiastically. "Papa! Papa! I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. I love you," Ian said. "What are you still doing awake sweetheart?"

"Daddy took me to see Frozen ice today!" Lola gushed.

"Oh yeah?" Ian asked with a chuckle. 

"Yeah! He got me an Olaf too Papa!"

"Did he? Sounds like you had a fun day today."

"Yeah Papa. We're going to watch the movie now!" Lola said excitedly.

Mickey's ears perked up at that. Reality hit him. This wasn't a part of their deal. The deal was, she got to see Frozen On Ice and he got to talk to Papa tonight. Mickey had just been played by a three year old. 

Mickey shook his head as he dutifully went downstairs to get Lola's movie while she talked to Ian. His sexual frustration was reaching epic levels. Thank God his husband would be home tomorrow. There's no way he wasn't going to get laid then......right?


	4. Wednesday

Mickey waited anxiously Wednesday evening with Lola by his side in the airport lobby. Finally he spotted his husband's red hair in the crowd. Mickey hoisted Lola up on his hip and pointed.

"Look. Here comes Papa," Mickey said. The butterflies were dancing away in his stomach. He was so in love with that man, it was ridiculous.

Lola craned her neck and spotted Ian. "Papa! Papa!" She waved happily.

Ian spotted his little family and cut through the crowd towards them. He had a huge smile on his face when he came over to them. He dropped his suitcase and scooped up Lola, kissing her on the cheek. He had his eyes on Mickey the entire time.

Mickey blushed cutely from the way Ian was looking at him like he was this treasured gem. Ian reached out and pulled Mickey close by his belt loops. That just made those warm fuzzy feelings run all through Mickey.

"I missed you," Ian whispered, kissing Mickey softly on the lips. 

"Missed you too," Mickey said. He wanted nothing more than to deepen that kiss. Or maybe shove his husband in the bathroom and take it. Then Lola reminded them both of her presence.

"I missed you too Papa," she said. 

"I missed you the most," Ian said to his daughter. "Wow you look so pretty."

"Thank you Papa," Lola giggled.

She really did look pretty. Mickey dressed her in a dark green sweater under a stylish leather jacket and black leggings, with a pair of black boots. Her dark red hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

"You always get her hair up so good Mick," Ian said as they walked to their car. "How do you do it?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Mickey said slyly. "Mandy used to wear her hair like that."

Ian grinned over his daughter's head. "Are you saying you used to do Mandy's hair Mick?"

Mickey's cheeks flamed bright red. He adjusted Ian's suitcase on his arm. He pointed to the 'Fuck' then the 'U' on his hand. "Is what I'm saying."

Ian only laughed at his husband. He was so busted.

********************************************************

Mickey had his little helper in the kitchen with him while he cooked dinner that evening. Well Lola was really just watching from her booster chair. Mickey and Ian tried to involve her when they cooked, but their little princess just didn't like getting her hands dirty. Ian was upstairs taking a shower. 

Mickey was cutting the lasagna and putting it onto plates when Ian came downstairs. He plopped a kiss on Lola's head and came up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Mickey hummed contentedly as Ian kissed him softly on the cheek. He smelled amazing and felt even better in his soft t-shirt and sweats. How did Mickey ever go without him?

"I am so glad to be home," Ian murmured. He kissed his smiling husband once more and started helping him set the table. He carried the salad and bread to the table and took his seat. Mickey came and sat beside him and they began eating.

"Are you going to eat salad like a big girl Lola?" Mickey asked around his bite of lasagna.

Lola wrinkled her nose. "Eww," she said.

Ian laughed and held up a bite of his salad. "Here baby. Try some of Papa's salad."

Lola debated for a moment. "Okay," she said. She took Ian's bite of salad. "Mmm that's good Papa."

Ian laughed and slid his salad over to her. Mickey shook his head. That little stinker.

********************************************************

After dinner, Ian took Lola upstairs to give her a bath. Mickey went upstairs after he put the food away and cleaned the kitchen. They were playing in Lola's room by the time Mickey came up. He stood in the doorway and caught his husband's attention. They smiled sneakily at each other.

Ian paused their game and followed Mickey out into the hallway, closing the door partway. They could still hear Lola playing with her stuffed animals. Ian crowded his husband and pressed him up against the wall. Mickey was already practically panting as he rocked up on his toes and met Ian's lips hungrily. Mickey moaned deeply into Ian's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Shh," Ian whispered against Mickey's lips as a reminder. He peeked through the door crack at Lola then leaned back down and attacked Mickey's lips. His hands snaked around and firmly squeezed and kneaded his husband's ass. He kissed a wet line from Mickey's lips to his ear.

"You gonna let me eat this until you cry tonight?" Ian whispered hotly, licking all around Mickey's earlobe.

Mickey made a low whimper in his throat as desire washed uncontrollably over him. "Yes," he whispered, practically climbing Ian. Actually he was climbing Ian. He felt his husband's big hands gripping his hips as he snaked his legs up around Ian's waist. Ian held Mickey up against the wall. 

"Now Ian," Mickey whispered desperately, leaning down to taste his husband's mouth. "I need it now."

Ian groaned between kisses as he felt his husband start to rut against his abs. "Fuck Mickey I want you," he whispered, tugging his husband's lip between his teeth. "I'm gonna tie you to our bed and fuck your sweet ass wide open. All night."

Mickey lolled his head back, closing his eyes and rutting against Ian harder. His husband took the opportunity to lick and suck at his exposed neck.

"Take it right now. Please Ian. We can be quick and quiet," Mickey whispered. He looked down at his husband with big pleading blue eyes.

Ian kissed his husband softly before letting him down. "No, I want to take my time with you," he whispered."Let me get Lola to bed first."

"Okay fine," Mickey sighed.

"I hope you got plenty of lube cause I'm ready to go all night Mick."

Mickey started to grin until he remembered, nope, no he didn't get any lube. "Fuck," Mickey muttered under his breath. 

Ian paused. "Please tell me you got lube. I mean I'm fine with a spit ride but I know how spoiled you are," he whispered with a smirk.

"Hey fuck you," Mickey whispered with a shy smile. "I can't help it you got a freak of nature hanging in between your legs."

Ian laughed. "You like it. Now go get some lube," he said before slipping back into Lola's room. 

Mickey licked his lips. Yes he did like it. He practically ran to grab his car keys. He had to get to Wal-Mart.

*******************************************************

Mickey didn't even stop as he sped walked to the personal hygiene aisle, swiping three boxes of KY Yours and Mine, and a tube of flavored lube. He even grabbed a jar of Vaseline and baby oil to put back for hard times, literally.

Another reason Mickey hated Wal-Mart was that forty nine out of the fifty check out lanes were never open. Mickey pondered over going to the self check out where an old married couple rotated the same jar of mayonnaise twenty times looking for a barcode, or the one check out lane where a woman had a buggy full of Pampers and a coupon book the size of Texas. Mickey swore under his breath and got behind the extreme couponer.

"One coupon per customer," the cashier said in an agitated voice to the lady.

Mickey groaned and looked back at the self check out. The couple had moved onto a bag of bananas, squinting at the screen trying to figure out how to ring them up. 

"Well do twenty separate transactions and pretend I'm twenty different customers," the woman demanded. The cashier looked like she was about to explode, but began the first transaction. 

Mickey gritted his teeth and waited impatiently. He kept telling himself that the D was most definitely worth it, especially with his favorite lube. Mickey smiled to himself as he read the label. Thrilling tingly sensation.... He was going to wear Ian out tonight.

*******************************************************

Forty minutes later Mickey made it home. His hands shook with excitement as he unlocked the front door. Mickey felt like he was stepping into a nightmare. He shook his head in disbelief as a familiar song filled his ears.

"Let it go! Let it go...."

"No fucking way," Mickey whispered to himself as he locked the door and dropped his keys and bag on the hallway table. He made his way into the living room where Ian and Lola were curled up on the couch under blankets. 

Lola's face lit up as soon as she saw Mickey. She sat up on Ian's chest. "Daddy do you wanna watch Frozen with us?"

Mickey took a seat at the end of the couch by Ian's feet. "I think it's time for baby girls to be in bed," Mickey said, raising his eyebrows at Ian because what the fuck?

Ian shrugged guiltily. Lola brought out her cutest pout as she clambered over to Mickey's lap. She cupped Mickey's face in her little hands.

"Please Daddy," Lola said in her little baby voice. Between that voice, those eyes like his, and Ian's freckles, how could Mickey say no? She had pigtails and freaking footie pajamas on for crying out loud. Mickey was weak.

Mickey looked over at his doofus husband for back up. Ian conveniently had his eyes locked on their flat screen. Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Alright short stack. Just until you fall asleep. This is the last time," Mickey said. "You and me, we got a thing we gotta settle," he said partly to Lola but mostly to Ian. He yanked a hair off of Ian's big toe for emphasis.

Ian whimpered in pain and started laughing at his husband's frown. He mouthed 'sorry' to his husband as Lola settled back down on his chest. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and plucked another toe hair for spite. Then he pulled the blanket and Ian's feet in his lap and started massaging them. God he was so whipped. 

*******************************************************

Are you fucking kidding me? Mickey wondered to himself. Ian was in a Frozen trance. Mickey had been pulling out all the stops. Clearing his throat. Creeping his hand up to Ian's inner thigh and rubbing gently. Mickey even gave him the look. The look that said put the baby to bed and come tap this ass. 

Well, Mickey thought he was giving Ian the look. Turns out Ian wasn't even looking at him. He was looking at Lola with a goofy ass grin on his face. Ian was just as fascinated with the movie as Lola was. 

The only little bit of action Mickey got was when Ian's foot grazed his crotch. That was enough to send a chill up Mickey's sad deprived spine. Mickey didn't have a foot fetish but he was about two seconds away from rutting against Ian's foot. Then he realized his surroundings and that he just didn't need to do that.

"I'm going to take a shower," Mickey announced. He gave his husband's foot a hopeful squeeze before standing. Ian and Lola both were still staring at the t.v. 

Mickey sighed and grabbed his bag of lube before heading upstairs. Maybe Ian would meet him up there. 

****************************************************

Ian did not meet him in the shower. Mickey took a leisurely long time hoping his husband would slip in behind him and start pounding his ass. He even brought the lube with him. Mickey rinsed the last of the soap from his body. His dick was rock hard. Mickey eyed his bottle of lube. 

"Fuck it," Mickey said to himself. He squirted a bit on his hand and started stroking himself slowly. Mickey closed his eyes and shuddered with pleasure as images of his husband filled his mind. It wasn't quite what he wanted, but it would hold him over until Ian came to bed. 

*******************************************************

After Mickey finished in the shower and got dressed for bed, he crept back downstairs to get his husband. Mickey didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he came into the living room. Frozen was still playing, but Ian and Lola were both fast asleep. 

Mickey felt his heart warm at the sight of his daughter and his husband curled up together. It was moments like this that made Mickey's life worth living. He took his phone out and took a couple of quick pictures for keepsake. He couldn't bring himself to wake his daughter or his husband up. Mickey knew Ian was exhausted from work, and Lola, well Mickey was just glad she was asleep.

Mickey pulled the blankets up over his husband and daughter and shut the t.v. off. He kissed them both on their forehead and whispered "I love you." 

Mickey chuckled quietly to himself as he crept upstairs to his bedroom. Whoever said Wednesdays were hump days was a damn liar. Oh well, he could always try again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures. That's just all I'm gonna say about this next chapter ;)


	5. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess now is a good time to change the rating? Hell I don't know. ::shrugs::
> 
> Oh and if you haven't read MBFW just know that Roger (the bouncer) is Mickey's bestie/ editor for work. Roger is married to Brian (loft party Brian).

"I am so glad to see your big bald ass Roger," Mickey said as he took a seat at their table. They had a work luncheon at La Scarola that day.

"What's up Casper?" Roger asked. He set His laptop and recorder to the side to take notes. "We're having the grilled calamari by the way."

Mickey scrunched his nose. It wasn't his favorite dish or his favorite restaurant, but it paid the bills.

"Oh man. Mykolianne is freaking obsessed with Frozen," Mickey complained.

Roger laughed. "So what? She's just a baby."

"I know but it's keeping me from getting laid. She won't stay asleep," Mickey said. He leaned forward and whispered, "Dick withdrawal is real man. I'm starting to freak out."

Roger laughed and shook his head. "I am so glad Brian doesn't want kids. We like to get down and dirty. Man last night I had him upside down sucking-"

"Hard pass man," Mickey interjected waving his hands. "I don't even wanna hear the rest of that shit. Fuck."

Roger rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Long Island. "So what are you going to do?"

Mickey drummed his fingers on the table. "I don't know. Hide the DVD maybe?"

Roger gave Mickey a doubtful look. "Then she'll just have your ass up looking for it. What about Ian? What's he think about it?"

"Ian was mesmerized by that damn movie Roger. You should have seen him last night," Mickey said.

Roger laughed. They paused when the waitress brought them their food. They both thanked her and began eating. Mickey began his assessment while Roger took notes. 

"Benadryl," Roger suggested.

"Hell no man," Mickey said.

"Nyquil," Roger said.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I'm not drugging my child Roger."

"You know what you could do?" Roger asked after a moment.

"What?" Mickey asked.

Roger smiled sneakily. "You could scare her into going to sleep."

Mickey pondered over the idea for a moment. Yeah. That's what he would do. He would scare her into going to bed. He had the perfect story he could tell her too. Sounded like a fool proof plan to Mickey. What could go wrong?

*******************************************************

Later that evening while they were all eating dinner, Mickey kept giving his husband the look. Ian kept winking at Mickey while Lola told them what she learned at daycare that day. Oh yeah it was on tonight. Mickey was going to get the D. He had it all planned out.

After dinner, Mickey would give Lola her bath while Ian cleaned the kitchen. He had arrived home first that evening and already had his shower. Ian would then take his shower while Mickey put Lola to bed. 

Ian gave Lola her goodnight kiss and went to take his shower just as Mickey predicted. Mickey climbed onto Lola's bed with her.

"You want to hear a story baby girl?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah Daddy," Lola grinned.

"Do you know what a duppy is?" Mickey asked.

"No," Lola said. 

Mickey pointed and made a little shadow puppet on the wall. "Duppies are spirits that watch over us while we sleep. There are good duppies," Mickey said as he made an angelic shadow on the wall. "And there are bad duppies," he whispered in a scary voice, making a monster shadow. 

Lola stared at the shadow puppets on the wall in fascination. "Where do the duppies live Daddy?"

"I don't know baby, maybe in the closet or under the bed. They only come out at night when we're asleep." 

"Do I have a duppy?" Lola asked anxiously.

"Everybody has a duppy," Mickey explained. 

"Is mine a bad duppy?"

Mickey craned his ear to act like he heard a noise. "No you have a good duppy. But the only way the duppies stay good is if you sleep."

"What if I don't sleep?" Lola asked.

Mickey pointed to the wall as he made another monster shadow. "Then the duppy gets tired and turns into a bad duppy," Mickey whispered.

"So be a good girl and go night night," Mickey said. He tucked her in and put Olaf in bed with her. "I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," Lola said. Mickey kissed her on the cheek and closed her door on the way out. Little did he know, his daughter's imagination was running wild.

*******************************************************

Mickey pounced on Ian as soon as he came out of their bathroom. His husband was still slightly damp from the shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Mickey grabbed Ian around the waist and practically threw him onto their bed.

Ian's surprised laugh turned into a moan as Mickey yanked the towel out from underneath him, leaving him completely naked. 

A small whimper escaped Mickey's lips at the sight of his husband's exposed body. There it was. Mickey was so happy he practically had tears in his eyes. He climbed on top of Ian with his own clothes still on, and began kissing his husband deeply.

"I've missed this," Ian whispered against Mickey's lips. His hands were running up and down Mickey's sides, pulling him closer. 

Mickey ground down against Ian, making his husband's eyes roll back into his head. Mickey licked into Ian's mouth and continued their slow grind. He could feel his husband growing harder beneath him. 

"Fuck. I need you Mick," Ian whined. "Please."

Mickey traced his tongue around Ian's lips, and looked down at him with lust filled eyes. His husband was staring back at him with eyes full of desire. "Shh," Mickey whispered. "I got you."

Mickey kissed him softly before trailing his lips slowly to Ian's neck, sucking a deep red mark. He kissed and licked down to his chest before circling his tongue around one of Ian's erect nipples, his fingers tugged and played with the other one. Ian's breath hitched and his back arched as Mickey nibbled gently on his nipple.

"Mmm....oooh," Ian moaned, rutting up against Mickey. "Please."

Mickey smiled against his husband's skin as he slithered lower in the bed. He got on his knees on the floor and grabbed Ian behind his knees and jerked him to the end of the bed until his ass was practically hanging off of the edge. Ian moaned at Mickey's roughness and leaned up on his elbows.

Mickey licked his lips and locked eyes with Ian. "You wanna know how much I missed you?" He asked as he raked his blunt nails up and down Ian's inner thighs. 

Ian trembled under Mickey's touch. "Yeah," he whispered.

Mickey hooked his hands behind Ian's knees and threw his legs up over his shoulder. The movement forced Ian to lay back on the bed. He let out a deep guttural moan as he felt Mickey's warm tongue laving between his cheeks.

Mickey lapped and sucked ferociously at his husband's rim, enjoying every moan and every whimper that escaped Ian's lips. Mickey's hands slipped down to hold Ian underneath his cheeks. He kept Ian spread wide apart as his tongue circled his husband's tight rim over and over. Mickey was getting high off of the beautiful noises Ian was making. His husband was a top, a needy one, but a top no less. Ian sounded so needy and so vulnerable right now. It was a side of him that the rest of the world didn't get to see, and Mickey savored it for what it was worth. 

Mickey placed a wet lingering kiss directly to Ian's hole. He nipped at both of Ian's cheeks before lowering his legs. He licked his lips, chasing Ian's taste before moving up to grip his husband's cock and guide it into his mouth. 

Ian gasped and clutched the bed spread as Mickey swirled his tongue around the tip of his dick. He glanced down to see Mickey staring back at him. Mickey lapped at the precome oozing from Ian's slit.

"You taste so fucking good," Mickey groaned before sinking his lips down Ian's shaft. 

"Oooohhh," Ian moaned. He leaned up on one elbow and gripped Mickey's hair with his other hand. Mickey winked at him as he kept working his lips and his hand up and down Ian's length. He nudged Ian's thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs wider.

Ian spread his legs and let out another deep moan as Mickey slipped a finger deep inside his ass. Ian began to fuck up into Mickey's mouth and ride his husband's finger, their bed creaking and thumping against the wall. Ian's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Mickey's finger brushed his prostate over and over....

*******************************************************

Meanwhile, in Lola's room.....

::creak creak creak::

What was that? Lola sat up in her bed clutching Olaf by his carrot nose with a death grip. Her little red pigtails whipped back and forth as she scanned her room. She had her night light on and she swore she just saw a shadow move.

::thump thump thump::

Oh no. Lola peeked around Olaf. A shadow ducked underneath her bed. She just knows it did.

"Ooohh...ooohhh," something moaned.

The duppy. Oh no it was the duppy! It found her and it knew she wasn't asleep. Ahhh!!!

Lola heard a ripping noise and looked down to see Olaf's carrot nose still gripped in her tiny hand, his body was laying on her bed. Lola whimpered her grievance for her fallen comrade. Poor Olaf.

::creak creak thump thump::

"Oh, oh, oh.." another deep moan.

The duppy!

******************************************************

"Oh, oh, oh," Ian moaned as he worked his dick between Mickey's red stretched lips. He continued fucking himself on his husband's finger. The dual stimulation was quickly pushing him to the edge.

"Fucking perfect mouth Mick," Ian panted as he fucked Mickey's mouth and finger furiously, unable to stop. He could feel Mickey's saliva dripping down his balls to his crack, and that just turned him on even more.

Mickey couldn't stop either, he missed this cock too much. He kept his lips wrapped tightly around Ian's dick as he bobbed his head up and down at the same time as Ian's thrusts. One of his hands gripped Ian's waist firmly, encouraging him to fuck up into his mouth deeper. The other hand was hitting Ian's prostate with perfect rubbing jabs.

Ian looked so sexy, so perfect, falling apart under Mickey. Ian tasted so delicious. Ian sounded so good. Ian was coming down Mickey's throat. Mickey stilled his mouth and his finger and frowned up at his husband. Ian had his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open in pleasure. Bastard. 

Mickey swallowed down every drop before pulling off with a soft wet smack. He slowly removed his finger before reaching up and twisting Ian's nipple hard.

"Ow," Ian stuttered, rubbing his abused nipple. "What was that for?"

"That was supposed to be an appetizer. Not the main course!" Mickey hissed. Ever the food critic. He wiped the saliva dripping from his chin. 

"I can get it back up. Just give me a minute," Ian whispered. His dick was already twitching with interest just from Mickey's swollen lips and slightly hoarse voice.

"Fuck that! I should be getting pounded right now! This is bullshit!" Mickey said through clenched teeth.

Ian's mouth opened and closed stupidly. He put his boxers on and got up to dig through their dresser. "Here I can use this on you until I get hard again," Ian said tossing the ridiculously large flesh tone dildo Mandy had bought them when they got married. Why they still had it, they didn't know.

Mickey caught it in his hand. He glared daggers at his smirking husband. "I don't want this shit." He tried to throw it at Ian but missed and it bounced off the wall with a thud. Ian laughed and dove onto their bed. Mickey huffed and retrieved it off of the floor. He threw it again with relish and this time it bounced off of Ian's head. Mickey fist pumped and they both laughed until...

"Ahh!! The duppy!!!" Lola's little voice cried out over the baby monitor.

They both started scrambling. Ian threw on his shirt and sweats and ran to Lola's room. She was already out in the hallway. He scooped her up and carried her back to their bedroom.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked. He was holding her out, eyes raking over her little trembling body checking for injuries. Mickey was coming out of their bathroom drying his hands. Thank goodness he put the dildo away.

Ian and Lola both climbed up on the bed. Mickey came and sat beside them. 

"The duppy tried to get me Papa," Lola whimpered, her voice quivering. 

Oh shit. Mickey felt guilt wash over him. This really wasn't his intentions at all.

Ian looked down at his daughter with concern in his eyes. "What is a duppy sweetheart?"

Lola stood up in the middle of the bed in front of both her dads, breathing fast and deep, her blue eyes big as dinner plates. "It's a big, hairy, red eye monster Papa. It has big claws and big teeth," Lola said holding her little arms out to show how big the duppy's teeth and claws were. "It hides under your bed and it will eat your eyeballs if you don't go to sleep Papa."

Mickey cringed at his daughter's exaggeration.

"The duppy got you too!" Lola exclaimed, pointing at the fresh hickey on Ian's neck.

Ian blushed and pulled his daughter to his lap and kissed her on the forehead. "There is no duppy sweetie. I promise."

Lola looked up with big blue eyes. "Yeah there is. Daddy told me."

Fuck. Mickey worried his lip and avoided Ian's accusatory glare, and Lola's finger pointing at him.

"The duppy steals your toys too Papa," Lola insisted. "It broke my Olaf," she whimpered.

"Shh, Papa will take care of that bad duppy," Ian said, shooting a look at Mickey while he rocked their little girl. "I'll get you another Olaf."

"And a Barbie too?" Lola asked with a pout.

"A Barbie too," Ian promised. 

"Can I sleep in here Papa? I'm scared," Lola said

Ian kissed his daughter again. "Of course you can sweet pea."

Mickey kicked himself internally. This was all Roger's fault. He was never going to get laid. 

Lola made herself comfortable on their king size bed. She stretched out between Mickey and Ian, hogging Mickey's pillow. "Can we watch Frozen?"

Mickey closed his eyes and whimpered lowly. He didn't say a word. He just got up to retrieve Lola's DVD from downstairs in the living room. 

Ian shook his head at his husband's retreating form. Scaring their little girl like that. He just didn't realize how bad he was in the doghouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a few fun facts about this chapter:
> 
> Taken from Wikipedia: Carribean origin. A duppy can be either the manifestation (in human or animal form) of the soul of a dead person, or a malevolent supernatural being. In Obeah, a person is believed to possess two souls — a good soul and an earthly soul. In death, the good soul goes to heaven to be judged by God, while the earthly spirit remains for three days in the coffin with the body, where it may escape if proper precautions are not taken, and appear as a duppy.
> 
>  
> 
> I got the duppy idea from an episode off of an older show called Amazing Stories. The episode is called The Sitter. It's about a baby sitter who basically scares two bad little boys into behaving. It's so cute and funny. If you can find the show, watch it. It's hilarious. Mickey really wasn't trying to scare Lola that bad.
> 
> I'm sure you all know the dildo I was referring to is from season 5. That was one of my favorite Gallavich moments so I did a little twist on it :)


	6. Friday

Mickey woke to a baby foot in his mouth and a leg propped up on his head. Mickey smiled and gently eased out from under his daughter's little legs. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He could hear his husband in the bathroom rummaging around. Mickey slid out of bed, leaving a sleeping Lola sprawled out in their bed.

Mickey crept quietly to the bathroom where Ian was shaving with his electric shaver. Mickey licked his lips and eyed Ian greedily from the doorway. His husband was standing in front of the sink, shirtless, in just a pair of sweats. 

"I can see you," Ian murmured, staring back at Mickey in the mirror.

Mickey smiled and came up and snaked his arms around Ian's waist from behind. Mickey pulled Ian close and softly kissed the hickey he had placed on his neck the previous night. 

"I want you so bad Ian," Mickey whispered, hands creeping down to the front of Ian's sweats. 

Ian sighed and sat his shaver on the vanity. His hands were faster than Mickey's and firmly stopped his husband before he got to grab a handful of dick. Mickey made a small hurt noise and looked at Ian questioningly. 

Ian pulled Mickey in front of him and sat him on the sink. Mickey automatically leaned forward to kiss Ian, but his husband's big hands stopped him. Mickey looked up to see his husband frowning at him. 

"You tried to scare our daughter into going to sleep," Ian said angrily. 

Mickey flinched at Ian's tone. "I didn't mean to scare her that bad Ian, I promise," Mickey pleaded. Ian rolled his eyes. 

Mickey grabbed his husband's hands and pulled him closer between his legs. "I'm sorry Ian, I should have never listened to Roger."

Ian's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Roger? You listened to Roger? He doesn't even have kids Mick!"

Mickey chewed his lip awkwardly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus my grandmother used to tell me and Iggy that story when we were kids to get us to go to sleep. It always worked on us."

Ian looked at his idiot husband in disbelief. "The same grandmother that also used to give you a sip of Jack Daniels before bed?"

Mickey nodded and smiled fondly like yeah that's the one. Ian shook his head. "You scared Mykolianne Mickey."

Mickey's smile faded. "I know. I'm sorry Ian. I was just horny. Fuck, I still am," he sighed in frustration.

Ian shook his head again, he would deal with his idiot later. "Come on. We need to get ready for work. I'll pick Lola up from daycare if you can drop her off. This doesn't mean you are out of the doghouse though."

"Okay," Mickey said, sliding down off of the vanity. "Maybe I can make it up to the both of you tonight?" He wet his lips and trailed his fingers across the skin above the waistband of Ian's sweats. 

Ian did a good job of hiding how Mickey's touch was affecting him. He swallowed a moan, thinking about how good those fingers and lips felt on him the night before. He simply replied, "We'll see."

Mickey smiled and kissed his husband softly before slipping out of the bathroom. Ian allowed the kiss, he never left home without kissing his husband. Mickey better have enjoyed it, cause that would be the last of the touching for the day. Ian was already forming a plan in his mind on how to punish his husband. 

******************************************************

After Mickey dropped Lola off at daycare, he drove over to Roger's house. Friday's were their short work days now. They got together in Roger's office and finalized their reviews and book drafts to be ready for Monday. 

"That shit didn't work Roger," Mickey said as he sat across from Roger at his desk. 

Roger kept typing on his MacBook as he looked up at his friend. "What?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Scaring Mykolianne. I still ended up watching that damn movie."

Roger laughed and kept typing up Mickey's draft. "Man you should have known that shit would back fire."

Mickey's mouth dropped open. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're the one who told me to do it."

Roger shrugged. "Yeah but I don't have kids either."

Mickey looked like he was going to explode. "Oh you bastard. I'm going to get you back."

Roger laughed. "So did you get the D?"

Mickey shrugged and had somewhat of a smug grin on his face. Men. "Well, you know," Mickey said suggestively, popping his collar. 

Roger stopped typing for a second and looked at Mickey skeptically. "You didn't get the D. Stop lying. You're in the doghouse."

Mickey huffed and smacked at the air. "Fuck. How did you know?"

Roger shook his head and started typing again. "Because your pasty ass is sitting there all uptight and shit. You need to make peace with that. You better find a way out of that doghouse."

******************************************************

Later that evening......

Ian and Lola came home to the delicious smell of food cooking. Lola darted off to the kitchen to find Mickey to show him her new Barbie. Ian hadn't been able to get another Olaf because they were sold out. Ian slipped into his office and put his blueprints and his laptop away. He stopped in the guest bath to wash up before entering the kitchen to see Mickey drying Lola's hands and checking out her Barbie. 

"Hey," Mickey said shyly, setting their daughter in her booster chair.

"Hey," Ian said softly. He eyed the table as Lola filled Mickey in on her day. It looked like he made them filet mignon, the little red potatoes that Ian loved, and asparagus. He made Lola a personal homemade pizza. The kind that he snuck spinach and squash in without her even knowing. And wow, a turtle cheesecake? AND a new Olaf for Lola? Yeah his husband knew he fucked up, and he was wanting out of that doghouse.

"This looks amazing Mickey," Ian said. It was enough to almost make him not want to punish his husband tonight. Almost. 

"Thanks," Mickey said with a smile. He pulled Ian's chair out and waited for him to sit down. Ian smiled up at his husband as he scooted his chair in. Mickey took his seat beside him. 

Ian took a bite of his steak and closed his eyes. It was cooked perfectly rare just how they liked it. "Mmm this is so good babe."

"Mhmm," Lola agreed, munching on her pizza.

Mickey beamed at their praise. "Thanks," he said.

After they finished their dinner, Mickey sliced them all a piece of his cheesecake he made. He didn't even notice the smidge of caramel on his fingers until Ian reached over and slowly sucked his fingers into his mouth. Lola was in her own little world, talking to Olaf The Second.

Mickey's breath caught in his throat as Ian sank his lips down two of his fingers, slowly sucking the caramel off, his mouth so warm and wet and just perfect. Ian kept his eyes locked with Mickey as he pulled off slowly. 

"Mmm so sweet," Ian practically moaned, licking his lips. His hand snaked under the table and caressed Mickey's crotch softly. Just as Mickey was about to reach down, Ian quickly removed his hand. Then he turned back to his desert and started eating like nothing happened. 

Oh yeah, Mickey thought to himself. He was getting some of that tonight. 

******************************************************

Later that night after the dishes were cleaned and they watched a little television, Mickey gave Lola her bath and got her ready for bed. Ian was in their bedroom taking a shower.

Mickey kneeled on the floor beside Lola's bed, shaking a little glitter in his hand to where she couldn't see him do it. "Is the duppy gonna get me Daddy?" Lola asked.

"No baby. I promise the duppy can't get you. Know why?" Mickey asked. Lola shook her head. 

"Because Daddy has pixie dust that will keep them away," Mickey said as he blew a handful of silver glitter in the air beside Lola's bed. 

Lola stared in wonderment at the silver speckles as they floated to the ground. "You have pixie dust Daddy?"

Mickey nodded. "I sure do. Now nothing bad can get you sweetheart. Not a duppy or anything else. Nothing bad will ever get you baby. You know why else?"

Lola shook her head.

"Because Daddy and Papa will beat them up," Mickey said, leaning in to tickle his daughter. Lola squealed and rolled around on her bed. Neither of them noticed Ian smiling at them from the doorway. 

" And," Mickey started when Lola calmed down. "Olaf is here to protect you. He's not gonna let anything get you either."

"You promise?" Lola asked as she snuggled her snowman.

"I promise," Mickey said, linking their pinkies together. He leaned down and kissed her little nose. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you too Daddy," Lola said with a yawn. Ian darted quietly into their bedroom.

Mickey kissed Lola once more and went to his own bedroom. Ian came out from behind the door, closing it, and wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist. He pulled Mickey back against him and licked up the side of his neck to his ear. 

"Take your fucking clothes off," Ian growled lowly, grinding up against Mickey's ass.

"Fuck yes," Mickey breathed. He quickly started taking his clothes off until he was standing completely nude in front of his husband, who still had his pajamas and a t-shirt on.

Ian licked his lips, eyeing his husband's body greedily. He didn't say a word, he simply motioned for Mickey to get on his knees in front of him. Mickey was practically panting as he dropped to his knees in front of Ian. 

Ian reached inside of his pajamas and began stroking himself. "Is this what you want Mickey?"

"Hell yeah," Mickey whispered, mouth watering. He attempted to reach for Ian's pants but his husband stepped out of his reach. Mickey looked up confused. Ian smirked at him and kept stroking himself inside his pants. He moved back in front of Mickey and pulled out his now hard cock. 

Mickey parted his lips and made to take Ian inside his mouth only for him to step back again. "What the fuck Ian?"

Ian remained quiet and kept stroking himself, the look on his face playful. Mickey sighed and dropped his arms back down, his own cock starting to get hard from Ian's strange game. 

Ian stepped forward again, stroking his dick inches in front of Mickey's face. Mickey licked his lips hungrily and stared up at his husband expectantly. 

"Just giving you what you want Mick," Ian whispered teasingly as he began stroking himself faster. Realization finally hit Mickey. His ass was still in the doghouse and this was Ian's kinky way of punishing him, by giving him the D but not really giving him the D. 

"Gonna come all over that pretty face," Ian said. 

Mickey was panting now. This was something they hadn't tried before. It was insane how much this was turning him on. Just the power dynamics of Ian still wearing clothes and him completely naked made Mickey want to bend over and let his husband do anything he fucking pleased.

Ian stepped closer and stilled his hand on his cock, pressing it against Mickey's mouth. Mickey's eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Ian rubbing the precome all over his lips. His tongue instinctively darted out to taste his husband but Ian was lightening fast. Mickey's eyes popped open to see his husband had stepped about a foot away. 

"Uh uh," Ian said shaking his head, still stroking himself. "You're not allowed to touch at all."

Mickey whined softly in his throat and licked his lips clean. He didn't miss the way Ian eyed his mouth longingly. 

Ian took his place back in front of his husband and began stroking himself frantically. "Would have fucked you so good tonight Mickey," Ian panted. Mickey visibly shuddered at the thought. 

"I bet you're nice and tight for me," Ian moaned, getting more turned on by his game. "I fucking wanted some of that ass too. I would have fucked you straight into the mattress. I would have came so hot and deep inside of you. Then you know what I would have done baby?"

Mickey shook his head with his mouth slightly parted, waiting to get a taste of some of Ian's come. 

Ian kept stroking himself furiously in front of Mickey's parted lips, his orgasm sneaking up on him. "I would have slid down in between your legs and ate that pretty little ass out. I would have licked you clean until you begged me to fuck you again because that's how much I love you. Oh god I fucking love you," Ian whimpered as he came hot and thick all over Mickey's face. 

Mickey closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as he felt his husband's seed dripping down his face. He licked what was on his lips and hummed his appreciation. He opened his eyes to see his husband staring at him in wonderment. 

"You look so beautiful," Ian whispered. His eyes raked over the sight of his come dripping down his husband's face, some of it coating Mickey's eye lashes.

Mickey felt a sudden power shift as inspiration suddenly hit him. Mickey stood on shaky legs and backed up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Ian followed him like a puppy. Mickey kept his eyes locked on Ian as he scooted up a little on the bed. He layed back and began stroking himself as Ian hovered closely, watching with his mouth hanging open. Yeah he hadn't planned on this, Mickey thought smugly.

Mickey kept staring at his husband as he stroked himself. He spread his legs wide and planted his heels on the edge of the bed. He reached up and coated his fingers with Ian's come. He licked his fingers clean, moaning at the taste, and that just went straight to Ian's cock. Mickey reached up and coated his fingers again. He bit his lip sexily before plunging two come coated fingers deep inside of his ass, aiming straight for his prostate.

"Mmm Ian," Mickey moaned as he fucked himself with his fingers and stroked himself at the same time. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He was so turned on.

Ian was still breathing heavily in his post orgasmic state as he watched his husband turn the tables on him. He was so tempted to just say fuck it, drop to his knees and eat his husband's ass out then fuck it properly like he deserved. Ian was a stubborn idiot though, so he stayed put and enjoyed the show.

Mickey made the sexiest little breathy noises as he put on the most erotic show for his husband. He was a sight, spread out, fucking Ian's come deep inside of him. Ian was the one practically panting now. Mickey's hand blurred on his cock and his fingers plunged deep one last time as he came all over his stomach. Mickey lay panting and spent as he gingerly removed his fingers from his ass. 

He finally got up and smiled smugly at his gawking husband. Ian opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with something to say. He let out a little frustrated huff and smacked Mickey on his rear. "Go clean up," Ian muttered as he climbed up into their bed. 

Mickey smirked as he gathered his pajamas and made his way into their bathroom to take a shower. If Ian stared longingly at Mickey's ass, well that was totally his business. 

******************************************************

Mickey was still smirking after he finished his shower and got dressed. He was about to say something sarcastic until he stepped into the bedroom and saw Lola in their bed again. Of fucking course Frozen was playing. 

Mickey assessed the situation suspiciously as he took in his daughter's droopy eyelids and his husband's smug ass grin.

Mickey climbed into bed nodding at his sneaky husband. "Touché Ian, touché."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots though. But seriously, Mickey's gonna get the D. Don't worry.


	7. D Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets the D! He finally gets the D!

Mickey felt like a robot Saturday afternoon as he straightened up the house. Lola and Ian were out with Debbie getting groceries for the Gallagher family dinner. They always had a family dinner at least once a month and it was that time again.

Saturday's were usually Mickey's favorite day of the week. He and Ian usually slept in, or one would wake the other up with their mouth on the other's cock. Mickey closed his eyes and shuddered longingly. 

Seven times. Mickey had jacked off seven times since Thursday night. Dick withdrawal was so real and his own dick was just coughing up smoke at this point. Ian's little erotic tease the other night was only making it worse. Mickey enjoyed the fuck out of it, but his body was in need.

Mickey flopped down on their sofa and began wiping the cherrywood coffee table furiously with Pledge. All that extra energy from not having sex was turning Mickey into a cleaning machine. He had already made them breakfast that morning, washed dishes, straightened both bedrooms, and scrubbed the bathrooms.

Mickey let out a frustrated huff when he finished polishing the table. He moved onto wipe down their entertainment center. He sat his cleaning rag to the side and began reorganizing their Blu Rays and DVDs. He picked up the Frozen case he had brought back downstairs.

Mickey opened the case and held up the DVD. He twirled it on his finger and realized the cause of his frustration was right there in his hands. Fuck Disney for ever making this movie. Mickey growled at the smirking characters on the DVD case. 

"Bet they get laid in Arendelle," Mickey muttered to himself. 

His life had been so much easier before Frozen came along. Granted, he technically hadn't had the D in a little while before then either. Even so, a quick hand job from his sexy husband was better than nothing at all. 

Mickey whimpered at the thought of his husband's big, soft, warm hands wrapped around his cock, stroking and tugging at the head just how Mickey liked. That oh so perfect twist of Ian's wrist made Mickey melt in his hand every single time. 

::crack::

Holy shit.

Mickey looked down in horror at the broken DVD in his hand. "Oh shit," Mickey whispered.

He hastily grabbed the DVD case to be certain his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Oh shit," Mickey said again because yes, he had just broken his daughter's DVD. He was already in the doghouse, Ian would really have his ass now, and not in a good way.

Mickey's pulse raced and little beads of sweat popped up on his forehead. He held the DVD together in one hand and dabbed a little spit on the crack with the other hand. Mickey's sex deprived little peanut brain couldn't even fathom how ridiculous that idea was, or that he could just buy another one. 

Mickey huffed defeatedly. He hurriedly put the DVD back in the case and set it on the bottom shelf just as Ian, Debbie, and Lola came through the front door.

"Hey babe," Ian greeted as he came breezing in carrying shopping bags. Debbie came in behind him, chatting with Lola. "Hey Mickey," she said, following Ian to the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Mickey said. His heart was still hammering guilty in his chest. He followed them into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"We're having teriyaki stir fry tonight," Ian said as he started putting away the groceries. Debbie and Lola trotted off to the living room.

"Sounds good," Mickey said. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. "Are we okay?" Mickey asked timidly.

Ian turned around and wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist. "Of course we are," Ian said. He leaned down and kissed Mickey softly. They rested their foreheads together when their lips parted. 

Mickey smiled as he stared into his husband's pretty green eyes. He could feel desire building in the pit of his stomach. Later, he promised himself. They broke apart when Debbie came into the kitchen. Ian gave him a small smack on the ass as Mickey left the kitchen to see what Lola was up to. 

Mickey entered the living room just as Lola was opening her Frozen DVD. The broken disk fell to the floor. Lola stared in disbelief as tears sprang into her eyes. Shit.

Mickey sprinted to her side quickly. "Shh, what's wrong baby?" He asked like he didn't already know. 

"My movie is broken," Lola whimpered, pointing at the disk on the floor."Aunt Debbie was going to watch it with me."

Lola knew that Debbie gave birth to her, but of course she didn't really understand the concept of it. It was something they would explain to her when she got older, but they never wanted to hide it from her. She just knew she had a Papa, a Daddy, and an Aunt Debbie.

"Oh baby. That's okay," Mickey consoled, picking up the broken DVD.

Lola started crying even harder, fat tear drops streaming down her face and that just broke Mickey's heart. He didn't know when his entire world started to revolve around ginger hair, freckles, and pouty bottom lips, but it did. 

"Shh," Mickey whispered nervously. "Listen listen listen. How about Daddy will get you a life size Elsa doll for Christmas? Can you be a big girl for Daddy? Please don't cry baby."

Lola sniffed and nodded, trying to be a big girl for her Daddy. Ian and Debbie entered the living room at that moment. 

"What's wrong sweetie?" Debbie asked, noting Lola's tear stained cheeks. 

"I think she broke her DVD," Mickey sputtered quickly. 

"But I didn't-"Lola started but Mickey quickly cut her off. "It's okay baby, I promise," he said loudly.

"Yeah we can go watch it at my house until everyone is ready for dinner," Debbie offered. "My boys love that movie too."

Debbie rolled her eyes at the way Mickey snickered. "It's not gay Mickey," Debbie said. Mickey laughed because his sister in law knew him so well.

"You sure you don't mind?" Ian asked. 

"Not at all," Debbie said. She was already gathering up Lola's things. 

"Okay well we'll see you guys at dinner tonight then," Ian said. They both kissed Lola on the cheek before she left with Debbie. And then it was just Mickey and Ian. Alone. No kid. Sexual tension all in the air.

Mickey stared back at his husband for what seemed like an eternity after Debbie and Lola left. Ian's face was unreadable. Surely he didn't know Mickey broke the DVD. Mickey started to say something until Ian's deep voice cut him off.

"Get naked," Ian demanded softly. He had that look in his eyes. That primal possessive sex god that Mickey craved. 

Mickey's dick practically stood at attention from those two words. Then Ian's little game popped into his mind. "If you're just fucking with me Ian-"

"I said get fucking naked," Ian demanded louder this time. He raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest, daring his husband to defy him.

Fuck it. Mickey was all in. He practically shuddered out of his clothes and shoes. Ian hummed his appreciation low in his throat, eyes raking all over Mickey's body. Ian lunged at him suddenly. Mickey could only gasp as Ian literally lifted him up across his shoulder and started upstairs to their bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing Ian?" Mickey huffed out in surprise.

His complaints quickly turned into a moan as Ian delivered a hard smack across his ass cheeks. Ian wet a finger in his mouth and spread Mickey apart with one hand, circling his hole teasingly as he marched to their room.

"Oooh goooddd Ian," Mickey moaned deeply as Ian kept playing with his rim. 

Ian kicked their bedroom door open and tossed Mickey onto the bed. Mickey sat up and got to work unbuckling his husband's pants as Ian rid himself of his shirt. Ian gasped out in pleasure as he felt his husband's warm lips and hand wrap around his cock, the other snaked around and gripped Ian's ass firmly.

"Mmm fuck Mickey," Ian moaned, gripping his husband's bobbing head. "So hungry for it aren't you?"

Mickey only hummed in agreement as he kept his lips wrapped tightly around Ian's shaft. Ian shuddered and held Mickey in place for a second, savoring the warmth of his mouth. Mickey suckled in pleasure and blinked up at his husband. Ian gently pushed Mickey's mouth off of him. He leaned down and kissed his husband deeply, hands still fisted in his hair.

"I love you," Ian whispered, pecking Mickey's lips softly.

"I love you too," Mickey said before deepening the kiss.

The energy turned frantic again as Ian stepped out of his pants and shoes and nudged Mickey up in the bed. Ian crawled up onto the bed and layed down on his back.

"Come here," he said pulling Mickey on top of him. He let his horny husband grind on him a minute before motioning for him to turn around. 

Mickey straddled his husbands chest reverse cowgirl style, bracing his hands on Ian's firm abs. "That's right," Ian moaned. "Put that ass right in my face."

Mickey moaned deeply when he felt his husband spread him apart roughly and lick firmly in between his cheeks. That was all it took to spur Ian on. He pulled Mickey close to his mouth and began licking at his rim furiously. He alternated between circular sweeps of his tongue and lickety kitten kisses directly to Mickey's hole. 

Mickey was a squirming whimpering mess above him and Ian fucking loved it. Ian closed his eyes, savoring all the sexy little noises Mickey couldn't help but let out as Ian ate him out relentlessly. Mickey began swirling his hips, working Ian's tongue inside of him. The movement must have turned Ian on even more because he was literally growling right against Mickey's tight entrance and squeezing his ass as he ate him out. It wasn't long before Ian was nudging Mickey to lay on his back.

Mickey climbed off of Ian and layed down on the bed. Ian was on him immediately, spreading Mickey's thighs and taking his place in between them. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian, pulling him close. He rocked his hips up, grinding his cock up against Ian's. Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey. "Mmm I'm gonna fuck you so good," Ian murmured against Mickey's lips.

Ian reached inside their nightstand to grab the lube. Mickey still gripped his hips, not wanting to let him get too far away. Ian squirted some of the cherry lube on his fingers, warming it before he slowly slipped them inside of Mickey.

"Oooh fuuuuck," Mickey closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as his husband's fingers stretched him open. 

"Look at me Mick," Ian whispered. 

Mickey opened his eyes and stared back into his husband's eyes. "Ride my fingers baby," Ian purred.

Mickey whimpered softly as he held onto Ian's shoulders and began fucking himself on his husband's long fingers. Ian could feel his ass clenching around his fingers so fucking tight.

"That's right," Ian groaned and peppered kisses all over Mickey's face. "So beautiful. Fuck I want you."

Ian kissed Mickey once more before removing his fingers and slicking up his dick. He grabbed Mickey's legs and put them over his shoulder before finally, fucking finally, pushing the head of his dick into Mickey's tight heat.

Mickey's fucking eyes rolled back into his head from the oh so sweet burn of Ian's thick hot cock stretching him wide open. They both let out a deep satisfied moan as Ian pushed all the way inside. Ian stayed still for a moment, utterly enjoying the way his husband was spasming uncontrollably around his cock. Mickey whimpered impatiently until his husband finally started fucking him.

"So good Mickey," Ian panted as he thrust fast and deep inside of his husband. "So fucking good."

Mickey was rendered speechless in his sex crazed state. He could only buck his hips, frantically meeting Ian thrust for thrust. The sound of their love making filled the room. All that could be heard was the slap of their skin, heavy pants and moans, and the creak and thump of their bed against the wall. 

Mickey's hunger took over him. He suddenly rolled them over in one fluid motion, Ian's dick still deep inside of him. Ian moaned in pleasure as Mickey pinned his arms above his head and started riding his dick like a champ. Mickey bounced on Ian's cock fervently, ignoring the exquisite burn in his thighs. 

"Oh my fucking god Mick," Ian moaned deeply.

"That's right baby take it," Mickey panted breathlessly as he swirled his hips and put it on Ian.

Ian's mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back into his head as his husband almost completely pulled off of him and slammed back down. Mickey did this over and over, thoroughly enjoying the sounds it worked out of Ian that was for his ears only. 

Mickey let go of Ian's hands so he could reach down and stroke himself. Ian knocked his hand away though and began pumping Mickey's leaking cock at the same time as their thrusts.

"Fuck Ian," Mickey whimpered. Ian gripped Mickey's hip tightly as he planted his feet on the bed and thrust up deep inside of him. Ian's other hand was still milking Mickey's dick furiously. 

"Come for me Mick," Ian panted, aiming straight for Mickey's prostate over and over.

Mickey let out the sexiest little whine before spilling hot and thick all over Ian's chest. He could feel Ian coming deep inside of him shortly after. Mickey collapsed on top of Ian panting and out of breath. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, rubbing his back gently and kissing his forehead softly. Mickey practically purred under his touch. His ass still clenched around Ian every so often from the aftershock. 

Ian rolled them over and pulled out slowly. "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered almost threateningly. 

Mickey shuddered in anticipation as he watched Ian slide to his knees onto the floor at the end of the bed. Ian smirked and gripped Mickey behind his knees. Mickey gasped as Ian jerked him to the edge of the bed. Ian spread Mickey's thighs wide apart with his ass almost hanging off the edge of the bed. Mickey leaned up on his elbows and watched.

Ian licked his lips as he stared at his cum dripping out of Mickey. "Fuck, you're mine Mickey," he moaned as he locked eyes with Mickey and spread his cheeks wide apart.

Mickey practically sobbed at the first touch of Ian's tongue to his ass. Ian smiled as he slid his tongue slowly through the cum dripping down Mickey's crack. He paused and wiggled his tongue at Mickey, letting him see the thick white cum that coated it. Mickey let out a little whimper at the sight, toes curling in the air. 

That just turned Ian on again. He began lapping and sucking at Mickey's puffy fucked out hole, desperate to draw out more of those beautiful whines and whimpers. Mickey's taste and smell was bringing out Ian's inner beast. He worked his tongue deep inside of his husband over and over again as he stroked himself to hardness again. He was going to wear Mickey's ass out. Ian closed his lips over Mickey's hole, licking and sucking him clean. Mickey was a sobbing mess, falling apart above Ian.

"Please, please, please," Mickey was chanting breathlessly. His thighs were trembling and his dick was already hard again. 

Ian peppered a few more kisses to Mickey's rim before standing. "Hold yourself open for me Mick," he commanded roughly.

Mickey obediently held himself open with his hands gripping behind his knees. Ian wasn't gentle at all this time. He lined himself up with Mickey's entrance and slammed inside.

"Yes, fuck yes," Mickey moaned as Ian stood at the end of the bed and started pounding inside of him.

Ian knocked Mickey's hands out of the way, gripping him by the knees. He pushed Mickey's knees all the way down to his chest and started drilling into him. Mickey could only grip the bed sheets pitifully as his husband kept him bent and fucked his ass wide open. 

Over and over Ian pounded into him. The bed started creaking in protest. "Where do you think you're going?" Ian panted. Mickey didn't even realize he was starting to squirm up the bed. Ian paused for a second. He lifted his husband up with his dick still buried deep inside of him, and moved them up into the bed. Ian kneeled on the bed and began pounding into Mickey again. 

Suddenly their bed started to give. Mickey could hear the wooden slats snapping as Ian literally continued to fuck him into the mattress. A small flash of worry flashed across Ian's face as another slat snapped. Mickey raked his nails down Ian's back, leaving stinging scratches all the way down to his ass where he pulled Ian deeper and wrapped his legs around Ian's back.

"Don't stop," Mickey begged breathlessly. "Don't you fucking stop."

Ian slammed harder into Mickey. "I'll never fucking stop," he panted.

Mickey's eyes fluttered in pleasure as Ian took aim straight to his sweet spot. His cock was hitting that tight bundle of nerves perfectly over and over again. Mickey's orgasm snuck up on him. He practically cried as he shot hard all over his chest. 

Ian let out a primal growl at the sight of his husband coming untouched. He thrust furiously inside of Mickey a few more times until he was coming hot and deep inside of him. He stilled his hips just as their bed finally gave out. 

The bed collapsed to the floor with a loud crash. Ian fell on top of Mickey with a laugh. Mickey couldn't help but laugh too. His laugh kinda turned into a moan as he was perversely turned on by how Ian's laughter sent little vibrations through his body. He started grinding on Ian's softening cock still inside of him. 

"J-Jesus Mickey," Ian stuttered as he slowly eased out of his horny husband. "Give me a minute baby," he said and peppered sweet little kisses across Mickey's face. 

"Okay," Mickey said. He layed on their broken sunken bed beside his husband. He smiled in satisfaction at the loose jelly feel of his limbs. Ian layed down beside him. They were both out of breath.

"That was so fucking good," Ian sighed. Mickey hummed his agreement. He turned and hitched an arm and leg over his husband. They were both sweaty and covered in cum but neither of them cared. 

"We have to to get a new bed now," Mickey laughed.

"It was worth it. I'll get you another bed babe," Ian promised.

"If I would have known it would be that good, I would have broken that fucking DVD a long time ago," Mickey confessed. They both burst out laughing.

Ian's laughter trailed off as realization hit him. Wait a minute.

"Wait, so you broke Lola's DVD?" Ian asked. Mickey's laughter cut off suddenly and he stiffened.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoyed this silly mini fic. I had a blast writing it. Feedback welcome as always. Thank you for reading! Don't let the duppy get you ;)
> 
> XOXO Amy


End file.
